Chevelle Fordyce
"Of all the ass-lancing insults you had to have bring up disease? Like I hadn't thought of that!" - ''Chevelle to an NCR Trooper Chevelle Fordyce is the main character and anti-hero in season two and three of ''Finding the Garden of Eden. He is only present as an infant toward the end of season one. Chevelle is considered to be abrasive, self-centered, and impulsive. Background Chevelle "Chevy" Exodus Fordyce was born on July 4th, 2255 to Anahita (Hita) Jafari and biological father Alexander Fordyce in New California. His mother and father both mutually chose his first name, and his godfather Atlas chooses his middle name. Hita unfortunately dies from the birth, due to an unknown illness. At a loss for what to do, Alex tells Atlas to take Chevelle somewhere safe, and that he was going to desert the NCR as he was angry with infant Chevelle and could not raise the child on his own. Atlas backtracks into the Mojave Wasteland, renouncing Chevelle to Travis Navarre at an unknown NCR camp by Alex's request before disappearing. Season two As an infant Chevelle cried often for a few months until he began showing signs of detachment; silencing himself and not reaching out to adult figures, as well as disinterest and rejected efforts to connect with others with the exception of Private James, albeit Travis Navarre served as his temporary guardian. Chevelle grew older not knowing much of his origin other than he was "dropped off by a man with robotic arms", and that his actual father deserted the NCR and abandoned him. Chevelle thought nothing of it, and was practically raised and often mistreated by multiple soldiers of the base, resulting in an detrimental personality and reactive attachment disorder. He was a target of sexual abuse from Kowalski until it was put to a temporary stop to by Atlas, where Chevelle was then old enough to gain awareness of why it was unacceptable. Despite this, out of fear of rejection Chevelle swore the incidents to secrecy. At 17 he officially enlisted as a soldier for the NCR in 2272. Shortly after enlisting, he becomes and remains a prostitute of the NCR (until he leaves the NCR), which is highly illegal. Five years after enlisting in 2277, Chevelle had been waiting alone for the monorail at Camp McCarran with a drill instructor who Chevelle had recognized as Kowalski. As the monorail approached, Chevelle pushed him onto the tracks to his death, where it was later ruled as suicide due to Chevelle being the only witness. Chevelle had also convinced the NCR that he had no idea Kowalski was "suicidal" and didn't expect him to jump. Despite his path of violence, scathing sense of humor, and awkwardness, at the age of 25 he was promoted to Lieutenant for assistance of infiltration a Legion raid camp. Chevelle's opening scene depicts him in a daydream on a solo mission, disregarding orders and handling tasks on his own terms recklessly. In real life, Chevelle argues planned tasks get nothing done and to be spontaneous. To cut back on the recklessness and endangerment, Chevelle's main role then in the NCR was serving as Military Police on the New Vegas Strip. He meets Jett on a patrol around the perimeter of New Vegas, a pacifist Fiend from North Vegas. Later befriending him despite it being controversial of the NCR, Chevelle mentions to Navarre that Jett had the same last name as him and that he was a fiend. Out of spite and to be loyal to the NCR, Navarre hires Ranger Long to kill Jett in September of 2281, which distances Chevelle from Travis. Despite this incident, Chevelle and Navarre engage in brief sexual activities before his deployment. Chevelle lived most of his life to find he had some sort of "guardian angel" following him, assisting him in a Mysterious Stranger esque fashion in near-death experiences before quickly disappearing into the shadows. The final time the guardian remains unknown is when Chevelle is met face to face with Helios, where Atlas reveals his identity in a face-off between he and his brother. After Helios is dead, Chevelle confronts Atlas where Atlas explains everything, including watching over Chevelle. Chevelle is then deployed to Camp Forlorn Hope in October of 2281, now 26 years old, where the timeline of Fallout: New Vegas begins. He meets Ranger Andrew there where he had a brief infatuation with him, and was later on rejected because Andrew was leaving to Camp Golf. After befriending Jackman, he then is assigned to be 1st Recon sniper Bruce Caine's partner, where he argues he's fine being independent and that Bruce will slow him down. He later on confides in Bruce about his crush on Andrew, and suggested they go buy a harpoon to shoot Andrew in the head with and beat him with a hammer until he agrees to come back to him. After some time the two learn to coexist peacefully, and start a romantic relationship and Chevelle forgets about Andrew for the most part. The relationship is considered to be mostly platonic for reasons that both the NCR forbids it, and that the two do not find sexual relations necessary to be happy. During the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Chevelle along with most of Camp Forlorn Hope is sent to the dam to fight against the Legion. Bruce is shot in the chest, and Chevelle ignores orders to fall back and stay with Bruce during his final moments. Season three After the NCR's victory of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Chevelle returns to Atlas and agrees to assist Atlas to the Commonwealth to discover more about his origin. Similar to his father Chevelle unlawfully resigns from the NCR in 2282 after the death of Bruce, and Atlas travels east not long after with intent to update Chevelle on the journey via mail. Atlas is killed by the Brotherhood of Steel for the sole fact that he is a Synth, fueling Chevelle's hatred to the BoS. In an unlikely encounter in the Mojave, he meets Gideon, his younger half sibling. Gideon convinces to meet his biological father in New California. After Chevelle realizes his father had no interest in meeting him after all, he tells Alex he knew about Atlas his whole life. Chevelle is later raped by his intoxicated father while Gideon was asleep. Gideon is appalled after finding out, and the next night Chevelle and Gideon pair up together, where they both planned to kill him in his sleep but instead gun him down while he was on the toilet. After meeting up with Elizabeth the three become mercenaries in a gang called Sukeban. Four days after his 28th birthday on July 8th, 2283 the NCR tracks down Chevelle and arrests him. On the Vertibird back to now NCR ruled New Vegas, Chevelle hijacks the aircraft and crash lands in the Mojave desert, killing everyone on board including himself. Chevelle was confirmed to have died on the flight along with the two pilots and one NCR soldier through the recovered black box. Reputation Character reputation is entirely based on canon in-game reputation, with meanings that can be found here. Notes * By July of 2281 Chevelle is 26 years old, coincidentally making him the same age as Boone. On another note Atlas was designed to be 27 years old, making him "a year older" than Chevelle by the time he grows up. * Chevelle and Atlas' both share the Cancer astrology sign. * Chevelle is half German-American, half Iranian. * While it isn't visibly shown, Chevelle mentions he is a hermaphrodite, meaning he bears both male genitalia and female (excluding breasts). The cause of this is likely due to radiation, as well as the disfigurement and abnormality of his teeth. Despite this, Chevelle is considered to be a cisgender male. * Chevelle's S.P.E.C.I.A.L is 6 Strength, 8 Perception, 6 Endurance, 9 Charisma, 5 Intelligence, 6 Agility, and 5 Luck, meaning he's level 18 or higher without modifiers (To New Vegas and Fallout 4 standards). * Chevelle is nearsighted, where he occasionally wears glasses. * Chevelle is only marginally stronger than Gideon. * His primary weapon is a scoped Laser Rifle he named Tenacious. * Going off Greek mythology based off he and his siblings, Atlas chose the middle name Exodus for Chevelle, which translates to leave or depart. Atlas only addresses him by his middle name. * At the end of the comic, Chevelle, Atlas, and Hita can be seen reuniting and walking together in some sort of afterlife. * While the NCR knew of his prostitution, they were never actually able to prove it. * Travis claims Chevelle wasn't potty trained until he was six. __FORCETOC__